The Moon
by TheDarkestAngel2000
Summary: It's the night of the Thneed Ball. Everyone in Greenville is there. Even The Once-ler who is showing his face for the first time ever. All girls want to dance with him for the first time in his life, but what if he can't bring himself to dance with them?


Writers Note: This is an idea I couldn't get out of my head. And Yes, this Does involve my OC Melina but you don't have to read my other stories to understand THIS one though.

-—–—–—–—–—–—–—–—–—–—–—–—–—–—–—–—–—–—–—–-

The moon was full, the moon was bright, the moon was beautiful. Inside town hall there was a disco ball that shown brightly as a crystal but was nothing compared to the moon whose rare frail beauty that sparkled like diamonds in a lake hung in the night sky. He also looked at the moon, The Once-ler, in a strange way it reminded him of himself. All alone in the sky. I mean the stars, the stars had other stars. But the moon, the moon had no one. No other moons and no other friends. Now he had everything. Fame, fortune, the factory, his families acceptance, Everything. And yet...he had nothing. He was Still the only moon in the sky.

The party was great, oh sure, but what was the point? It was the Thneed Ball for him, practically in his honour, and what was the point? The point I suppose was that he was The Thneed Creator. A man beloved and well known for The Thneed. He HAD to be there. But why? Why? Why? Why? Why? Why? Why? Why? Why? Why? I don't know. All he knew was that he HAD to be there. The reason? Outta the question.

As he wondered the hall, he took in everything around him. The statues, the walls, his family, the woman. Ah, the woman. One of the many uh, perks to being famous. Ah yes, the opposite sex. He could have all he wanted, and yet he wanted none. Not a one. He observed the room. Basically all the women were all around the room, mainly on the outside. They smiled and winked at him, but it meant nothing. He kept walking until his glance came upon the seats. All the empty seats where people with no intentions sat. There was one seat that was filled. A beautiful girl sat there with a book on her lap whilst she stared out at the crowd. So many happy faces. And then there was The Thneed creator.

She did not know his name, only that this was the first time she had ever seen him. How did not look happy. No, not at all. In fact, he looked quite sad, forgotten, bored, Lonely even. She looked at him and waved with a small smile. He gave a nervous wave back. She smiled brighter and looked back at the book in her lap. Once-ler's stomach tightened. Who WAS that girl? Time to find out.

"Excuse me?" She looked up, there he was. "Oh, hello." He looked very formal in that green suit of his. "What's you name?" She asked, "I'm The Once-ler." He replied, "The Once-ler? Hmm, you seem more like a Once to me." He smiled and sat down next to her. "Well, in a way I am." She looked at him more intently. "How so?" "Well, my mother wasn't really expecting a child. But when she was she wanted a girl, more than anything else but instead she got me, and called me Once-ler. As in-" She hugged him, "A mistake she'll only make once." "Yeah." He could feel something on his shoulder. Was it his family telling him to hurry up by doing something to him? Did someone spill something on him? He looked over his shoulder slightly to reveal that they were tear drops. The girl was crying.

"Hey, hey. It's O.K, I don't mind about it." She parted from him and wiped her eyes. "I'm sorry. I get so emotional when it comes to family. And anyway it's your business and I'm sorry about it." She extended her hand, "My names Melina." He shook it, and took one of her hands and lowered it. He put his gloved hand to her face and wiped the rest of her tears away. She smiled. "Melina? Would you care to dance with me?" She blushed, "Yes. Yes I would." He took her hand and lead her to the middle of the room where a few other people were already dancing. They began to waltz.

"You know a really good story I heard when I was little?" She said, "No, what did you hear?" She smiled again, "Well, you see there was this girl who approached this boy. She asks, 'Am I pretty? Do you like me? Would you want to be with me forever? Would you cry if I walked away?' Now, he answered No to each question then when she did walk away, he grabbed her hand and said, 'You're not pretty, you're beautiful. I don't like you, I love you. I don't want to be with you forever, I Need to be with you forever, and I wouldn't cry if you walked away, I'd die.'" Once-ler smiled, "Sounds beautiful." "Like the moon?"

He looked at her confused, "What?" "The moon. Y'know, in the sky? With such frail beauty it is to be found no where else. It's crystal beauty sparkles like diamonds on a lake. And it's probably the loneliest thing in the world. The starts have other stars but the moon-" "Has no other moon." They stopped, "Yeah." She smiled brightly. She took a hold of his hand and they went outside.

They both gazed up at the moon, "I wonder what it's like up there. It has all the stars but no other planets of its kind." Melina said, her white dress sparkling under the moonlight. Once-ler inched closer to her. She looked at him, "You're aren't like the stars in there are you? The don't shine brightly, you gleam. You're a moon." "Just like you?" She blushed, "No. I could never be a moon." He took her face in a gloved hand. She took hold of that and removed the glove. He was surprised. She placed back where it was on her face. "You don't have to hide behind the stars, Once. All you need it what you are." He smiled and hugged her.

They parted. Both felt it. Down there under the moonlight. That spark. That feeling. Two lonely creatures had found one another. They connected as they kissed. She embraced him and he embraced back. Both knew they wouldn't go further because they didn't have too. The magic wasn't what would happen After this moment, the magic Was the moment. It was a moment that would live on forever. The moon have found it's match. Forever.


End file.
